The present invention relates to a tennis practicing device and, more particularly, to a tennis practicing device which allows a practicer to practice various tennis strokes and skills.
Current tennis practicing devices generally have a bulky volume and can be used merely to practice a few tennis stroke and/or skills. Other tennis strokes and skills, such as a smash stroke and a cut stroke, cannot be practiced. In addition, a tennis ball for practicing must be made from special material, such special material results in inconvenience when the practicing ball is damaged and thus requires replacement. It is found further that the wrist of the practicer tends to be injured during practice as momentum of a returned tennis ball is several times that in a real game, which momentum might also damage the tennis racket.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for an improved tennis practicing device to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks.